High School Battle
by Johno 343
Summary: Ikari begins is 1st year in Fairy tail High, this place hold the top place of being the best school in the district. It has everything: Busty cheer leaders, Jocks, Nerds and Bullies, not to mention hot teachers.Did I mention that Chakara and Magic exists? Introducing High School Battle: A Cluster storm of different characters! May Be OOC!


High school Battle!

A/N Hi there everyone, this idea popped up fromm out of nowhere, so I'm giving it a try, Once again this stars a OC (Ikari from Generation X) as the main Character, however he's not that powerful (And no: there is no Dragon-user magic in this). Anyways please review this story and tell me what I can do to make it better. And this is a school-life/Little fighting style. Please Enjoy!

* * *

27 January, 2010: Japan, Oshiara town, Ruzuzaki Residence:

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Ughhhh….." a teenage boy groans as he slams the button to shut of his alarm, sitting up in his bed as he gave a small yawn, looking outside to see the rising sun, a loud knock caught his attention.

"Ikari-kun, time to wake up!" a female voice called "don't forget today's the today~~~~' she sang as the voice faded. Ikari yawn again his he slowly got of his bed and shuffled into his bathroom, looking at his reflection as he noticed his black hair covering his eyes.

"…Got to get a haircut this week…" he said to himself as he got his tooth brush and paste.

….

Domo. My name is Ikari, Ikari Ruzuzaki, Age: 17, Height: 168 cm, Weight: 52 Kg, Skin Color: Sun kissed. Well…that all you need to know about me.

For now.

Well, as you visualize (Which you won't) about me brushing my teeth, Let me tell what my mother said about 'today':

Today's the day I start high school as a freshmen at Fairy Tail High: one of the popular schools in Tokyo. Of course there are other school out there…but my parent wanted me to attend his school….oh well.

Before I progress any further…there is something special in this world: Some people can use a source called Chakra and other people use magic…really can't explain how it happened, anyways it really balanced to which people can use these two types of energies. Well that all you need to know for now, I'll be your informer from now on.

….

"Ikari! Breakfast getting cold! You better have finished dressing up there" the female voice cried out over the sizzling pan of bacon and eggs.

"Mavis dear, just give him some space, he'll be down in a second" a male voice called from the dining table, the male looked to be in his 30's. He had Black spiky and wore a black vest ready for work; his skin was white as was clean shaven. "Just please don't fret…you know what happen when you fret."

"B-b-but…sochi is going to be late….it'll make a bad impression on him towards the academy" Mavis pouted. The man stood with a sigh walking towards his wife and hugging her.

"Mavis, trust me on this Ikari is going to be fine." The man kissed her gently on the cheek, as Mavis blushed heavily, Ikari walked into the room dress in his new uniform. The attire consisted of a black blazer, a European cut white shirt with a black and orange tie. The pants were Matte grey that fit nice around his legs, his shoes were pure black with no signs of smug.

…

Yeah….the school didn't really have any taste in clothes…but what can you do?

….

Morning Kaa-chan, Tou-san!" Ikiar smiled at them, Mavis smiled back as she escaped her husband's grip giving Ikari a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Son, you ready for breakfast?" Ikari gave a slight nod before facing Mavis again "Where's Ze-nii-san and Lil-nee?"

….

Yes, Zeref and Lilneel Ruzuzaki: My older siblings, if I need anything: rather if its work or going out, those two can be counted on for anything…well almost everything.

…..

Your siblings start Rakuzan University, both of them when early. Unlike a certain something." Mavis sneered, Ikari groaned as he sat down of the table. "Cheer up Ikari-kun, you know I'm just mocking you, I'm sure your nervous." The blonde haired woman turned to her husband "Don't you think His-koi?"

Hisoka Ruzuzaki sat his down once again "Well we'll see, it only his first day, there no telling remembers?" Mavis shook his head as she placed Ikari's breakfast in front of the boy.

"Thank you for the meal." Ikari prayed as he took his fork and knife.

"Hmmm anyways Ikari-kun, are you going to meet up with them?"

"You mean Erik and Kinana-chan?" Ikari spoke after swallowing his food "We promise to meet up at the bus station."

"Yes the Dokuyakus." Mavis smiled "It's good that you going to school with your childhood friends" a sudden gleam hit her eye "Hisoki-koi, don't you think Kinana and Ikari would make a good couple?" Instantly both the males chocked

"What!?"

"Kaa-chan. Please stop!"

…

Yes….even I have childhood friends: Erik and Kinana Dokuyakus grew up with me since they moved into the neighborhood, Erik is a tough nut, but he care about his friends….if you manage to get to his good side….he's one those Delinquent that have a soft side on him. As for his magic…..he uses poison.

Kinana is one my closest friends mainly because she doesn't like stand out, she like to be herself or sometimes her older brother or me, last year he promised to be more open in order to gain new friends.

Even though she uses magic…she doesn't like fighting…..I remember the time some bullies were beating me up, Kinana-chan tried to stop them, but got hurt as well…since them….I….

Enough about that, those are some on my friends so far…but Kinana is my closet friend…and I'll always protect her.

...Oh yeah don't regard anything my mother said ok? I like Kinana as a friend…..at least I think so..

(Erik Dokuyaku- 2nd year of Fairy tail high

(Kinana Dokuyaku- 1st year of Fairy tail high)

…..

"IKARI! THE TIME!" Mavis shouted looking at the clock, Ikari peered up to see the time for the bus fast approaching "Get your ass moving now!" Ikari nodded as he took his last piece of toast of his plate, dashing into the enter hall his pick up his bag and headphones

….

Thank Kami I packed before hand.

…

Kaa-chan, Tou-san! I'm leaving!" Ikair yelled as he placed his headphones over his ears.

(Insert music: Barenaked Ladies - One Week)

"Take care and have Ikari!" Both the Ruzuzaki called back, Hisoka heard the door closed, once again he approached Mavis leaning over near her ear.

"Truth is I called work saying I'll be late" Mavis turned around, with a glare in her eyes.

"Why would you something so stup-"Mavis lips were silence as Hisoka kissed as passionately, he pulled back seeing Mavis's blushed face.

"Do I need to say anything else?"

"….One of the main reason I married you." She smiled as him; the black hair man chuckled as he picked up his wife bridal style.

…

The young Ruzuzaki ran at pull paced, avoid in any collision with the people taking their time "Crap…Kaa-chan always know when I'm going to screw up! Curse me!" Ikari eye widened as a car backed up, Ikari timed his jumped as he effortlessly jump over the car with ease "Shit I'm not going to make it, Kinana is going got be pissed at me!"

"Heh, late again Dattebayo?" Ikari turned to see a blonde teenage a few centimeters taller than him run beside him, he wore a leaf green suit with a same white shirt Ikari was wearing, accompanied by a green tie.

"Itoko!? Isn't Kohana High the other side?" Ikari shouted as the two ran side by side.

….

Sorry to bother you again, Yes…Naruto is my cousin on my mother's side, how they are related is beyond…well that's what you get with the unusual features of the gene pool….i think…the Uzumakis were blonde at some point….then it turned red…his blonde hair came from his dad Minato.

….

"Yeah…but unlike you, my school starts a 10:00am, yours start as 9:00" Ikari grunted as he they dodged more people "But Zeref wanted me to give you this" Naruto placed his hand under his blazer and pulled out a black book "Apparently it a school guild to Fairy tail high….you know that Zeref was-"

"Yeah…a top achiever and best at hockey not to mention that every single female there were falling over him."

"Yeah…..that" Naruto smiled at him "Oh yeah…you free this weekend? I'm planning to sign up a basketball team that just starting this year, you in?" Naruto grinned as he put his fist forwards.

"You know that we always make a good team!" Ikari grinned as he fist bumped him. "Now that I mention…you're a clone aren't you?"

Naruto stared at him before laughing "You got me, I'm with Sakura-chan and Teme at the Bus stop on the other side, well see you!" Naruto grinned again disappearing into a puff of smoke.

"Yeah…see you soon Itoko.

…

Naruto Uzumaki: konoha High school: 1st year

Sakura Hanaro: konoha High school 1st year

Sasuke 'Teme' Uchiha: konoha High school 1st year

….

Ikari arrived at the bust stop, clutching his heart as if it was about to give out "Not to self….never run late again!"

"Sup, Squirt, overslept again?" Ikari looked up to see a hand extended before him, a slim man of average height with tanned skin and spiky, upward-styled crimson hair; aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face. He's had snake-like features, a rather flat nose, and prominent canine teeth. He also sports a simple circular earring on his left ear. His attire was the same as Ikari but was poorly presented.

"Ha….ha….Yeah Erik-san…..i did…thank you."

"Don't mention it" Erik gave him a thumbs up, as the young Ruzuzaki caught his breath as loud "Hpmh" caught there attention. The two turned around to see a young woman dressed a custom fitted blazer, underneath it was a dark blue sweater that matched her blue bow, she skirt reached her knees that was pair with white long socks and girl shoes, her appearance was a petite girl with violet-colored hair and green eyes, with a round head.

Ikari-kun, was do you always run late-kina?" she huffed as he invaded his personal space "You promise me that you would stop doing that!" she raised her right pinkie at him "Don't you remember-kina? Ikari stared inot her eye as he gave her a smile. Wrapping his pinkie around hers.

"Yeah…Wari, Kinana-chan it won't happen again, I promise." The boy grinned as he made his childhood friend blush.

"Ikari…can I ask you a question?" Erik asked.

"Yeah?"

"Number 1: Can you call me cobra? And Number 2: When are you going to ask my sister out?"

Once again the two blushed madly, Kinana stomp out and punch him in the arm "That rude-kina!" she yelled "Ikari-kun and I are best friends…." However the purple head school girl toned down are voice "I at least I think we are best friends…-kina"

"You see? Dude, I'll tell you this once: I will destroy anyone that lays a hand on my sister, you are the only I will accept to be her boyfriend you got that!"

"But Cobra!: Ikari forced down the blush "But….I…..well….it…"

"See? You two we're made for each other since we've meet, now if your two stop blubbering, the bus is already here." The two (Unofficial) couple looked up to see the bust coming down the main road.

"Next stop…Fairy high."

(music end)

…..

Kinana sighed as he stroked Ikari's head, which was on her lap, Cobra shook his head as he gave his younger sister a grin "Told ya."

"Shut up, you how he get on vehicles-kina" she looked the other way, Ikari shivered as he fought the urge not to hack up morning breakfast, slowly taking out the black book that Naruto gave him he slowly brought it in front of his childhood friend "Ara, what's this-kina?"

"Z-ze-nii-san gave it to me, it supposed to have information on the do's and don'ts of the school."

"Huh." Cobra took it of his younger sister, taking it to the front place, presenting to read it formally.

(Insert music: the world god only knows: Route Kensakuchuu)

"Greetings little brother, if you, Erik or Kinana are reading this, it means the Naruto has given this to you in time.

"Well this is my knowledge of Fairy tail high, play it safe you'll be ok, but it not always that, I had to learn it the hard way." Cobra flipped over the page.

When I and your sister were in the 3rd year, this new batch of 1st years arrived, they know called them self the 'New generation', not to mention that there are other there as well." Erik grunted "For a guy was smart, he does like leaving a lot of space in his pages." Once again the crimson haired 2nd year turned the page as the bus hit a pothole, making Ikari groan.

"Natsu Dragneel, Farther of Ingeel Dragneel and Grandeeney Dragneel, he known back in Middle school for his short temper and lack of intelligence, but however it a proven fact the he is a battle genius when it comes to fights, he is not to be underestimated, especially when it comes to his friends…like a certain someone!" the poison mage smirked as the green black haired boy.

"B-be quite…."

"Gajeel Redfox, his dad Meticlana is a single farther, his mother died in a car crash, he a delinquent you do not wan tot face bro. Like Natsu he knows for his attitude but will progress until taken down, he is to be avoided at all cost. His magic is rare."

Erik 'Cobra'- wait you already about me" he chuckled as he flipped over a couple of pages, until he stop on a certain picture, a teenage with white hair the fell to her back, she was wearing the same clothes as Kinana "….Her." Erik only response was. Ikari and Kinana looked at him puzzled.

"Mirajane (Majin) Strauss, as her nickname says, he as the power to turn herself into a demon, she is reckless and ready to fight anyone, she is to be avoid all the time, epically if she hear that you're a Ruzuzaki, beside that she is academically smart, a all-rounder at sport, but to be avoided: To be avoided at all times!" Cobra snarled as he snap the book up. "Your brother his right, If she find that you're a Ruzuzaki, you'll be her hit list for sure, not to mention that pent up frustration of losing to Zeref and Lilneel.

Ikari only response was to groan in pain, Kinana sighed as she began stroking his hair again "Honestly-kina…."

Cobra smiled as he read further into the book to himself "Well his isn't no surprise"

"Laxus dreyar, Son of Ivan Dreyar and Grandfather of Makarov Dreyar…..he is actually cared by his grandfather, since his old man disappeared on him, since then he's been brash, cocky..but it doesn't mean he lack power, he is truly a force to be wrecking with and a ladies man, he is recently been seen with Mirajane Strauss…definatly a power couple."

"Mystogun….nothing to report…he just like you."

"Erza Scarlet….Strict, Powerful…..my have be a Perfectionism, she can friendly, but get on her bad side and it's over…..and ti goes one…like don't know: Cobra closed the book once more "I've tango'd with all of them before…..not one of them have I escaped unharmed."

…

27 January, 2010: Japan, Tokyo, Fairy tail high:

"Well guys welcome to Fairy tail High!" Cobra help Ikari up as he dragged his near limp body off the bus, Kinana stared in awe as they walked towards the gate of their new school, Ikari felt his senses come back online as he steadily got back to his feet.

"Thank Cobra-san."

"Don't mention it." Erik gave a nod "But now I leave my sister to you, I can't be found out with freshmen just yet, I still have a rep here you know!" and with that Cobra left them.

"Nii-san can be so mean sometimes-kina." The purple hair girl huffed, before Ikari could talk, she grabbed his hand dragging him towards the large white board "Come on, I want to see what classes we are in-kina!" she beamed at him.

"Alright, just please slow down, I'm still groggy!" Ikari pleaded, but Kinana denied him that, after a minute of being dragged across the courtyard they came to a half, seeing numerous first years in front of the list, the two nodded as the let the flow of pushing and shoving lead them into the front, Ikari scanned the board as he spotted his name. "Uh….huh."

Class 1-C

Teacher: Ms. Jun Nagase

Students

Oga Tatsumi

Keima Katsuragi

Shigehiro Ogiwara

Ikari Ruzuzaki

Shinj Ikari

Kinana Dokuyaku

Wendy M. Dragneel

Lisanna Strauss

Laki Olietta

Haqua du Lot Herminium

…..

"Ikari-kun, we're in the same class! Isn't the great-kina!" Ikari eye widened as he found himself push against two soft mounds, his face becoming red "And Look Laki-chan is also here!"

"Great…just want I need. Laki."

….

My greatest enemy: Laki Olietta, the only reason she's so mad at me is because I knew Kinana longer than she has…she's tried everything to push me away to that she could have Her to herself…..not to mention her way of speaking…..

….

"Could all 1st year students make their way towards the auditorium?" an old yet stern voice commanded them. The chatter amongst the first year grew louder as the all file into a large building, Ikari and Kinana found there seat next to each other as more and more students filed in. As the student sat down, a small short man with a white mustache and white hair crowing his bald head walk up to the podium.

"Ah-ahem….Before we start, My name is Makarov Dreyar, I am the head master of Fairy tail high, now that over let me be the first to say." The headmaster took as deep breath "Welcome to Fairy tail high, the best college in Japan!"

A loud roar escaped the 1st years as they started banging on the seats, Ikari couldn't help but to smile "Settle down all of you, now I'm sure your eager to find your new classmate, but there are something we need to discuss." Makarov pulled out of sheet of papers.

"Number one: Due to the 'usual incident' between the 1st years and 3rds years, only 1st years can only challenge each other to a duel!" multiple cries yelled out in anger, Makarov glare settled them down. "But…a loophole can be created IF a 2nd year or 3rd challenges the 1st years to a fight….there is no discussion on that matter." Makarov help up the piece of paper which ignited on fire " 2nd topic his today's session,: each and every one of you will be going against the 2nd and 3rd years in a academic test, to which will rank you in the whole school, and these test score will go towards your overall score in the end of year ranking.

…

Pardon for the intrusion….I may have forgot to tell you that…these schools are every different. You see that most school have duels, put it simple: We beat the crap out of each other…you do have a right to refuse….but really?

What Ze-nii-san told me in his book that incident mostly involved the elite students of the 3rd years, the 1st year that are now 2nd year were constantly on their backs, but of course they got owned ….wells some of them did.

As for what Headmaster Makarov is saying…..they made everything competitive, it doesn't matter if you're a senior or a freshman, you can still compete to become the best student in Fairy tail high, and the prize is really good from what Lil-nee-chan said. My brother wouldn't tell me what the prize was seeing the he won it in his 2nd and 3rd year, my sister lost by a point in her last years.

…

"And lasted the 3rd topic: Nothing is true. Everything is permitted." Small murmurs echo around the auditorium "Now please find your classes and get ready for the school test which begins in 30 minutes, until then you can either meet up with friends for do something your kids do."

…

So this is our new class huh?" Ikari looked around as she saw a girl looking outside, she had blue-violet hair that runs freely all the way down to her waist. At her neck is a choker with a large one-piece chain at the front., she wore the same uniform as Kinana, Ikari saw her head slowly turn towards him, revealing her red eyes, quickly looking away he mark his spot at the back of the class room the near the window.

"Ah Ikari-kun, why are you sitting back there-kina!?" the boy looked to see his childhood friends looking with sadness "You're not going to get smarter if you sit there-kina!"

"Kin-chan, I'm fine here, the sun hit this place perfectly, and you can mark your spot next to me if you like." Ikari smiled at her, Kinana stared at him before giving up, sitting net to him.

"You're the worse-kina."

"It only been five minutes and I've already have to put up with lovey dovey drama." The girl in front of them sighed as she turned to them in a bored expression. "Really?'

"And who are you-kina?" the Kinana asked nicely.

"…Haqua Du Lot Herminium." She replied with a bored expression "I got a scholarship to attend his academy. So yeah…I'm not planning to associate with you two love birds any time soon, I'm just here to get into Rakuzan University."

"But we're not actually a couple….it just we've known each other since childhood-kina" Kinana Looked down as she started getting her gear ready for the test. "And Rakuzan University is really hard to get into…please ask Ikari-kun about it."

Haqua turned to the boy, who start read Zeref's book again "How would you know about Rakuzan?"

"My siblings went their year, their start as freshmen's."

"Huh. And who are you siblings?" the violent hair girl spoke back intrigued by him.

"….Zeref and Lilneel Ruzuzaki, their my siblings." In an instant Haqua shot up from her chair, slamming her hand on his table "Is that really necessary?"

"You Sister are the blue phantom of Fairy high!?" she screeched, Ikari used his pinkie to clean his ears out."

"Yes but please keep a secret, I don't any royal treatment from anyone, I just want to be me and make it without have help from my last name."

"Sure, but…your sister is my idol! And your older brother is a dreamboat!" Haqua's eye gleamed in admiration "Are you sure you related to them?"

"The Ruzuzaki's are famous since the offspring's have high change of getting the lower gene pool, now please excuse me, I am reading a book."

"Huh….you knows it's rude to not give your name you know." Haqua answer as she turned her back on him."

"Ikari Ruzuzaki, it was nice speaking to you Herminium-san." Ikari end their conversation.

"Likewise Ruzuzaki, but better stay out of my way, Even if your related to 2 Elites of the 5. Your aura doesn't show it, I'm planning to beat everyone here." Ikari just gave a nod.

"Well better prepare for the test.." the black haired nodded to himself as he slip the book back inot his blazer.

"Um…Excuse me this is Class 1-C?" the 3 looked up to see a teenager with dark hair with bright highlights, his clothes were a dark blue shirt with his sleeves rolled up, the pant were the same is Ikari's but a little dirty, his tie was a dark red.

"It is, but who are you-kina?" Kinana smiled at him gently. The brown haired man smiled at them.

"I'm Shigehiro Ogiwara! Nice to meet all of you!" Ogiwara gave them the thumbs up. Kinana smiled at him more.

"Hello Ogiwara-kun, my name is Kinana Dokuyaku, this is my friend Ikari! It's nice to me you to." Kinana gave a small bow, Ikari just nodded at him as he to his seat in front of Kinana.

"Alright everyone please get ready for….ara where is everyone? They should be here by now the test is soon!" a young woman entered the class, she had long sleeved white shirt and a black mini skirt, her hair was light brown and tied up in a ponytail fashion to which settled to her left side side." Oh my! This isn't right!"

"Please calm down Ms.?" Shigehiro asked with a question handing of his sentence.

"AH! That's right my Name is Ms. Jun Nagase, My favorite Wrestle is jumbo tsuruta!" she gave them a bright smile "It my first year at Fairy tail High!:

"Like everyone else here Sensei." Haqua commented, a awkward silent followed after that, no one actually really talked after that.

…..

Haqua Du lot Herminium- Party pooper.

…..

As the rest of the students filed into the class, Jun smiled at them as she past of the seemly big stack of paper. "Minna, remember this test will rank you straight of the bat, so do your best!" Jun looked at a student sitting next to Kinana.

The boy had brown hair and eyes, wearing glasses, He had bed hair sticking out, His uniform is a long-sleeved shirt with a white collar and pants. He's also wore a black collar on his neck, he was staring down at a white device which he was mashing buttons.

"A-no….Katsuragi-kun, the test is about to start, do you mind putting your game away?" Ms. nagse gently spoke.

"…Just this once. But don't bother me again." Keima said as he saved his game, the usual school bell blared, followed by the Headmaster's cough.

"Attention All Students, the Test is about to start in 5 minutes, please ensure that you have all equipment you need." Makarov old but gentle voice spoke.

"This is going to be a massive bore…" a man with brown hair and dark eyes, he is rather muscular with a widespread build; his attire was similar to Cobras, however….

There was a naked baby on his back.

"DABU!" the green haired kid cried out.

"Oh my he's so cute!" the teacher blushed "Tatsumi-kun, do you want me to hold him while you do this test?"

"Huh? OH sure, just don't let him go pass the 30 meter mark" Oga breathed as he pick up the baby "And he has a name, It Beel."

"Hai Hai! Come Beel-kun; let's see if I have a treat for you!" Beel gurgled as spoke uncourt English, making Jun giggled.

"The test commences…now!"

(Insert music: Kuroko no Basket: Start it right away!")

"Question 1: 5 girls are traveling by bus. Every girl has 5 baskets. 5 cats in every basket. For every cat, there are 5 kittens 1 girl got off. How many legs on the bus?" Haqua thought to herself, before smiling.

"Easy: 2408."

…..

"Question 32…. Consider the ellipse (x² / 4) + (y² / 1) = 1. What is the equation describing this ellipse after it has been rotated thirty degrees counterclockwise-kina?" Kinana stared at the question long and hard, as she tapped her pen on the desk, before an invisible light bulb hit her.

"…..7x² - 6√(3)xy + 13y² - 16 = 0...if you apply the Euclidean transformation…-kina" she nodded to herself as she wrote down the answer.

…..

"Number 76: Please associate the top words with one of these correct words:"

"RUNNER: MARATHON ::

A) envoy: embassy

B) martyr: massacre

C) oarsman: regatta

D) referee: tournament

E) horse: stable"

"Wealth's pastimes (rowing), they are really testing us aren't they? But then again, it requires common sense." Keima sighed as he circled C.

…..

Question 87: Apparently the groom was very nervous: one moment he would be —-, rambling on to his best man about silly, meaningless things, and then abruptly he would turn —- and could not be prompted to say anything" Ogiwara scratched his head "Argh….why they using olden word, it the modern age damnit!" the brown head boy looked down at the answers. "I guess….A?"

…

"Ha…..98: Solution X is 10 percent alcohol by volume, and solution Y is 30 percent alcohol by volume. How many milliliters of solution Y must be added to 200 milliliters of solution X to create a solution that is 25 percent alcohol by volume?" Oga stared as Baby Beel who was put to sleep By Jun's cradling; she was humming a soft tune to him.

"…..Its' E."

"Last question: If the circle with center O has area 9π, what is area of equilateral triangle ABC?" Ikari's looked down as the weird shape, twirling his pen around his finger hew proceed the work it out.

…

Yes you can sure me….but when you have a 'Near perfect as mother, who believes that math is everything. Not to mention Modern and olden English….you can't afford to stuff up.

"She know everything."

Heck even my siblings are scared of her, even Tou-san!, We were all taught by her, but that goes without saying the she is a brilliant teacher. Sometime, I do thank her for my near death experience every time I stuffed up a simple equation.

…..

"…..by doing that….the answer is…. 12√3…and….it done!" Ikari smiled to smile as he read over his paper. As the same time, nearly everyone stood up, looking at each other, the all all head over towards , who took their paper kindly.

"Thank you everyone, it still 10 minutes till finish time, so…you can do anything you want!" he grinned at them. They all nodded.

'Well…that was alright I guess, they weren't lying when they said fairy tail was a really hard school.' Ikair started at the blue sky, as he turned to he spotted as short white haired girl, her face staring down at her paper, get a good look the paper, it was indicated the she was on question 74.

"This….really sucks! I can't figure it out!" she gave up her head hitting the desk "No I can't give up, I'm going to be better than Elf-nii-chan and Mira-nee, I have to be better on my own." Ikari eye widened as he walked passed her quite quickly.

'Note to self….avoid the demon's sister at all cost….' As he eye avoid looking in her blue eye he bumped into as girl with light purple hair, she wore glasses as the same school uniform as his childhood friend. In an instant, the two scowled at each other.

"Watch it Olietta."

"Bite me Ruzuzaki." And with that Laki shoved her way past Ikari to hand in her paper, Ikair eyed her off as he returned to his desk, taking the sun's rays with a smile on his face. Once again he pulled of zeref's book of Fairy tail high.

"And that's time, everyone if you can bring your papers, Tatsumi-kun you can come get baby beel now." Jun called, the rest of the student groaned as they gave their paper, at that moment the Bell rang for lunch. Ikari sighed as he got of his seat…soon to be dragged by Kinana quickly.

"Ikari wait are you waiting for, we got to mark your spot for lunch!-kina!" the purple haired girl yelled as she dragged up to the rooftop "I always wanted to eat on the rooftop-kina!" she said with glee, Ikari shook his head as he got of her grip and followed to the highest point of the building.

…..

"Yeah we did it-kina!" she yelled as he spread her arm wide taking the air in, Ikair shook his head as he sat down on the ground, Kinana giggled as she sat down next to him "Don't worry about lunch!" Ikari raised an eyebrow at her "Okaa-chan said you would wake up late again, so he ask me to make you lunch for school-kina!"

Handing Ikari a orange colored bento, which contained his favorites, Ikari eye widened as she look at him with happy expression "Thank you Kin-chan….i really mean it."

"Heh, don't mention it! It not the first time I've cooked for you-kina!" she winked at him, Ikari's blushed as he pick up his small portion of rice with his chopstick."

"Ah…this were you guys are!" Ikari's turned around to see Shigehiro standing near the doorway with a sandwich in hand "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure, please yourself comfortable-kina!" Kinana nodded, Shigehiro smiled as he sat down next to Ikari.

"I never got your name, I'm Shigehiro Ogiwara, and you are?"

"Ikari Ruzuzaki, nice to meets you!" Ikari gave him a smile as he extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you Ruzuzaki-san…..wait…. THE Ruzuzaki!?" Shigehiro shouted "Are you anyway related to Dark arts master Zeref Ruzuzaki and Blue phantom Lilneel Ruzuzaki!?"

"Yeah…their siblings, but please keep it a secret, I don't my last name to be well know, I prefer to stand in the background.

"I see….your family is in the top 10 wealthy families in japan, your well known for you computers and technology!"

"Yeah…so what about you Shigehiro-kun-kina?" Kina asked the brown haired student, Shigehiro swallowed his bread piece.

"Ah…I'm just as regular guy, thought I like basketball and other thing….speaking of things, how did you go with the test!? That was a headache for me!" the boy clutched his head "I'm hurting just thinking about it!"

"…..i think it was alright….but I couldn't finished it all…." A small voice spoke up, making the 3 turned around, the small girl stood behind them, she had midnight blue hair and brown eyes, her uniform of a summer wear of a site short sleeve her and a long skirt. "But I did my best….."

"AH I hear you; as long as you did your best then you should have no regrets!" Shigehiro grinned at her, the girl stepped back as he held a bento box tightly in her hands.

"C-c-could I eat with you? I promise I won't bother you at all…I was yelled at girl before…" the bluenette looked down, Kinana gave her a sadden look before running over to her grabbing her free arm.

"Sure! You can come join us-kina, we all new here!-kina!" she smiled at her; the small girl gave at her greatly.

"T-thank you so much!"

"No worries!" Shigehiro and Ruzuzaki bowed at her "SO who are you."

"Ah, I forgot!" The girl bowed "My name is Wendy M. Dragneel; despite my childlike body" She blushed a little "I'm 17."

"OH First a Ruzuzaki, now a Dragneel!" Shigehiro shouted "Man this is so awesome!"

"Oh you think…I really don't think so…."

"Are you kidding!? Your family is famous for its mining corporation! And your brother and Cousin are Natsu and Gajeel!"

"Yes…b-but…"

"Argh this is so Awesome, I hanging out with two famous families!"

"Thank you. But I don't really think….never mind. Did you say Ruzuzaki?" Wendy asked "I though Dark arts and Blue phantom as finished school."

"Not all the Ruzuzaki's" Shigehiro pointed towards Ikari was eating quietly "Meet Ikari Ruzuzaki!"

"I-i-Ikari Ruzuzaki!?" Wendy squeaked, Ikari nodded "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Like wise Draneel-chan." Ikari nodded.

The four chatted for the rest of the lunch hour, talking about the favorite thing to do and the test, Shigehiro and Ruzuzaki have a passion for Basketball, the black hair boy invited him to come try out with him and Naruto this week, to which he accepted. Kinana and Wendy talked about the test before exchanging phone number, the boy doing the same. It was then that these 4 would become good friends and made a group.

….

As the four head back downstairs they were met with a stampede of students running towards the notice area. "Come on Elsie, I want see want I got!" Haqua called to her friend.

"Ahhhhh! Please no! I know I did badly!" Elise cried.

"Wow…they already marked it?" Shigehiro wondered "Well shall we see ourselves?" the 3 nodded as the joined the sea of students. A massive white board as in front tot them with every students name in bold writing" Shigehiro squinted as he found his name "Well that alright for me I guess!" he smiled at them.

54. Shigehiro Ogiwara

Wendy had hard time find her name, Ikari sighed as he picked Wendy up, the small girl blushed but quickly scanned the broad.

74. Wendy

"Ruzuzaki-kun I found my name, please put me down!" she blushed, Ikari nodded as did what Wendy told him.

Oga being the tallest found his name quickly

32. Oga Tatsumi

"Heh…nail it…let go Baby beel"

"Dabu!"

The short haired teenager looked for her name quickly. Locking on her last name with ease.

75. Lisanna Strauss

"Well…I did my best" Lisanna smiled as she walked back to her classroom

Keima was still on his PFP when he looked up to the white board, however this white board was placed further away from the main board.

1. Keima Katsuragi

"…Waste of time."

"Ah there's my name Elsie!" Keima looked back to see Haqua point her name to her friend.

6. Haqua Lu lot Herminium.

"Yay! Al least Haqua got better than me!" Elsie smiled at her.

100. Elucia de Lute Ima

Ikari sighed as he head over towards the lone board with Kinana, "I guess my name wasn't there…maybe this is?"

Kinana looked at the board, before gasping "I never….don't in a million years."

Top 20 students' scores

20. Noel Vermillion 3rd year: (85/100)

19. Shinj Ikari 1st year: (86/100)

18. Mickey Mc chicken-tiger 2nd year: (88/100)

17. Mystogun 3rd year: (89/100)

16. Meredy 1st year: (90/100)

15. Gray Fullbuster 2nd year: (90.5/100)

14. Shintaro Midorima 3rd year: (92.6/100)

13. Evergreen Fuyu 2nd year: (93/100)

12. Nora Floriann Leoria 2nd year: (93.5/100)

11. Rei ayamnami 1st year: (95/100)

10. Laxus Dreyar 2nd year: (95.1/100)

9. Erza Scarlet 2nd year: (96/100)

8. Laki Olietta 1st year: (96.4/100)

7. Mirajane Strauss 2nd year: (97/100)

6. Haqua Lu lot Herminium 1st year: (97.8/100)

5. Levi Mc garden 2nd year: (97.9/100)

4. Lucy Heartfilla 2nd year: (97.9/100)

3. Kaworu Nagisa 3rd year: (98/100)

2. Lelouch Lamperouge 3rd year: (99.9/100)

1. Yagami Light 3rd year: (100/100)

1. Keima Katsuragi 1st year: (100/100)

1. Akashi Seijūrō 3rd year: (100/100)

1. Kinana Dokuyaku 1st year: (100/100)

1. Ikari Ruzuzaki 1st year: (100/100)

"No way….a 5 way tie for first!?" wedny gasped, doing the same as Kinana, more and more student crowed around the top 20 list, the rumours getting louder and louder

"No way! A tie!?"

"Only one 2nd made in to the top 5!"

"But looked, most of the fresh took up the positions for first, that impossible!"

"And chueck it out, another Ruzuzaki was come to school!"

…

Ikair sighed as he stared outside again "so a five way tie huh…that new." Kinana nodded as agreement.

"I never knew I would tie for first-kina."

"Are you kidding, you were taught by my mum!' Ikari pointed out, the girl blushed before gave up

"Yeah I guess your right-kina…"

"Oi Ruzuzaki-kun, Kinana-chan that was awesome! You tie for first!" Ogiwara yelled "You two blitzed it!"

"Yes, good work you two!" Wendy smiled at them, Haqua huffed as she turned towards the group.

"Don't let this get to your head, it still the beginning, the position change unexpectedly, but….." the violet haired grabbed a fistful of Ikari clothes. "I just found my rival, prepared to be buried towards rank 100!"

"…ok." Ikair spoke, a silence filled the room. Haqua waited for an answer to which she got no replied, letting him go, she grunted again, poking her tongue at him.

"Well done Minna!" Jun skipped into class with a smile on her face "Excellent job you three!" she pointed the top scorers. "Well then, you certainly proved the year freshmen are a force to be wrecking with!"

"Yeah smart alright, but the question is: how will you fiary in the duels?" Jun- as well as everyone else looked to see Makarov standing the doorway. "Hello Nagase-chan!"

"Headmaster Makarov!" Jun bowed as the entire students stood up, Makarov chuckled as he motioned them to sit down "What bring you here Headmaster?"

"Well as you call already see, you Jun my dear have a fine set of students, especially with the mentality with top our 2nd and 3rd year students."

"But I'm not here to talk about how good you are, I'm here to warn a certain someone." Makarov sighed "As passed a certain student who know a certain someone, apparently this student is planning to challenge him after school, if that happen it'll be the first 2nd vs 1st student duel."

"Wh-ho is going to do that Headmaster?" The old man looked at her with frowned."

"Ikair Ruzuzaki, Mirajane knows that you've attended this year…..I'm sure your sibling have told you about her certain situation.

"Mira-nee is going to do what now!?" Lisanna stood up from her seat "But…it the first day!"

"Yes…but you should know Lisanna than your sister bears deep hatred, being constantly beaten down in duels by Zeref and Lilneel, it a no brainier that if your sister find out about what Ikair looks likes, she will go to the beyond the limit to make his life a living hell." Lisanna groaned as he sat back down.

"Usually I'll explain the rules at the fight, but I'll explain now." Makarov cough into his hands.

"The two participate will meet at the arranged time at the arena, from there the referee which will be me, will over looked the match. Each match will go for 30 minutes or until one is unable to continue, there will be blood, but there is no killing, the school forbids that…broken bones is ok to."

The winner of the match will able to do whatever with the loser….Mostly anything, I deem if it alright or not."

"…." The Ruzuzaki stare in shock "So she is coming after me?"

"That what I've heard, but his goes for all of you, the 1st years are usually picked on, but…I've have a feeling that his year will going down easily." Makarov brushed some dust of his suit "Well then I best be off then, take care everyone!" and with that he left the classroom.

Ikari face palmed himself "It just the first day, and I've alright have two people that wan two kick my ass!"

Kinana sighed as she rubbed his back "Don't worry, I'll be in your corner if ti happens-kina!" she smiled at him "Don't forget my brother, Ogiwara-kun and Wendy-chan!"

"Hell yeah, we're in your corner all the way!" Ogiwara grinned at him, Wendy nodded with a smile.

"Thanks everyone!" Ikari smiled.

A/N: like I said, this is going to be a cluster storm character from other anime, who should I include next, or more important, how did you like this one-shot? I'll do this in my down time. But please review it, it mean a lot!

Johno 343


End file.
